World Tournament
by IBlitzKriegI
Summary: He crouches and then punches at the sliced wood lighting the tent with a small blaze, the wood ignites and slowly burns. He smiles as he closes his eyes and then punches again shooting a ink black jet of fire at the wood turning it to ash in seconds.
1. Meeting the People!

AN: This is all written like movie, I don't know why.. But I see life like this lol.

Also, I do not own Avatar, or any characters of the show, If I did. I would make tons of money and be a genius. But I don't.. so I am poor.. and stupid. Hehe so.. ENJOY?

Meeting

Camera1: Slowly zooms in to a Large earth kingdom town that has large rock walls and a stadium near the middle of town, hustle and bustle of the festivities gives the place a happy town. Various peoples sporting colors of blue, red, green, or white. Supporting there favorite nation and benders, children giggle and laugh as they run around the shopping stalls acting out there favorite powers. A small boy sporting lime green squeals "Rock-A-Lanche!" as he throws a little brown ball at what seems to be his sister. "Ow!" she says starting to tear up. "Kori that hurt!, I'm telling mommy!" she screams as she start to head further in the crowd. "Kena! Come back! I'm sorry!" he says with vigor grabbing his brown ball as he speeds after her.

Camera2: People of varying ages walking around the air market buying snacks and drinks getting ready for the event to come. a Man on stilts stripped with all the colors of the nations yelling "Get ready for the Match! a Sight to be held! Fire, Water, Earth, Air In one place! fighting for nations glory! The victor takes home a large prize of money, food, gifts, and fame!"a crowd gathers around him as he juggles with earth-bending, shooting rocks high in to the air, letting them fall softly in to his hand as he launches another one in to the air.

Camera3: Down zooms in to the Arena showing a large fighting area, A Patch of Grass and flowers in the center, Large rocks to one side, and a Large lake to the other. This, is the fighting area where people of different cities, countries and nations clash for glory.

(A Crude Map if you wish to see it) http:/i45(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/f83/king(_)of(_)vampires/PNG(.)png

Camera4: People begin to file in to there seats, with the drinks and snacks enough to sustain them for hours so they don't have to miss a thing, they seating is around what is nicknamed "The Pit" to witness bending prowess and technical fighting.

Camrea5: zoom in on a large pillar of rock in the center of the stadium. "WELCOME TO THE WORLDS TOURNAMENT?" He says in a loud booming voice that is magnified for the people around him. "My name is... THE BOULDER!" The audience cheers wildly seeing is that they have a celebrity announcing for them today. "THE BOULDER IS PROUD TO WELCOME THE FIGHTERS FROM ALL FOUR NATIONS! FIRST! WE HAVE A CHILD FROM BA SING SE IT SELF!"

Camera6:"SHRIO KAMA!" he yells with gusto the camera zooms in on a shy, pale boy, with neon green piercing eyes. he smiles and waves coyly to the crowd around him. The earth nations people yell with delight that one of there own made it in to the big show. "AND FROM THE SISTER CITY OF OMIASHU! OJIKE GYOUSHOU"

Camera7:Flicks to pale boy with black eyes and white pupils. He doesn't smile or wave, the crowd is alittle awe-struck at his look, and giving the crowd a creepy feeling. But they started to cheer because they have two Earth benders in Match.

Camera8:" AND FROM THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE! KA HANA!" the camera zooms in on a little girl with a soft smile and eyes even softer blue then her smile, she waves to the camera somewhat enjoying the attention.

Camera9:"AND FROM THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE? TOCKZ PROCS?" he has a confident smile and burning red eyes, weird from the village he was born into. he waves cockily to the camera. All the Water Tribe fans go wild for the contestants. Happy that there are two in it instead of one.

Camera10:"AND FROM THE FIRE NATION? SHADOW DARKSTAR?" Boulder whispers to him self still smiling, "_What the hell kinda of name is that?_" the camera panes to man with dark silver hair that reflects light, and seeing how he is buddy-buddy with Tockz next to him, guessing he is kin to him. He smiles goofy waving to the crowd, wiping the Fire nation crowd in to a frenzy.

Camera11:Flicks to a average height teenager, seeing he is bald and has his arrows, a master air-bender, The Boulder yells "AND FROM THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE! KAIJI HARU!" he gives a cocky smile not waving but the air-benders in the pure white face and body paint roar with enjoyment.

Camera12: Flicks back to The Boulder with his broad chest and large smile "WE ARE GOING TO KICK THIS TOURNAMENT OFF RIGHT!" As he says that, earth benders around the arena Large rocks in to the area bringing them together making a large rock dragon and flying it across the arena making it twirl and shoot rocks at life sizes villagers acting out the dragon attack, a rock-Man in rock-Armor, stand on top of a rock village pelting the dragon with rocks, seeing as it has no affect, he jumps on to the dragon and then steers it in to the ground where everything rock created explodes in to fireworks.


	2. Bio

Character Bio's

These are all Fan Made so spelling and length varies.

I understand that some skin colors and eye colors don't match their country. Please be flexible.

**Name: **Tockz Procs  
**Age:** 23  
**Element Affiliation:**Water  
**Height:** 6' 1"  
**Hair Color:**Snow White  
**Skin Color: **Pale  
**Eye Color:** Blood red  
**Clothing: **Black Tattered Jeans a White under shirt and a Black Shirt over it  
**Weapons:**A Shaolin Spade  
**Special Moves:** Blood Bending  
**Accessories: **A Crescent moon Made out of Onyx on a necklace  
**Some History:** Taught by Master Pakku. And a Lesson or Two from Hama (creator of Blood bending)

**Village:** Northern Water Tribe

**Name:**Shiro Kama  
**Age:**18  
**Element Affiliation:** Earth  
**Height:**5'10"  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Skin Color:**Pale white  
**Eye Color:** Neon green  
**Clothing:** .com/wiki/Xin_Fu (What he wears)  
**Weapons:**Leather Studded Arm guards  
**Special Moves:**  
Earth Fissure (Opens the ground in a wide area)  
Earth Clap (shuts the fissure)  
Earth Tent (two Slanted triangles shut above the user and then closes quickly to block)  
**Accessories:**Weights made of steel, 200 pounds on each (both arms and both legs)  
**Pets:**Small Badger Mole (Named Kar)  
**Family:**Father (Ra Kama, Passed) Mother (Shina Kama, Passed) Brother Karkotsu Kama Alive and living in a Earth kingdom town with foster parents.  
**Some History:**Eldest son, Parents passed due to a accident with a man carting cabbages. Trained with Toph's Great grand daughter, Now is Master Earth bender.

**Name :** Ka Hana  
**Age:**12  
**Element affiliation:**water  
**Height: **4'2  
**Hair color:** Brown  
**Skin color: **White  
**Clothing:** .com/photos/chr_dna/4137957370/  
**Weapons:**Kendama.  
**Special moves :**Plant bending, pulling water out of any place.  
**Abilities: **Gardening, making medicine.  
**Accesories:**Wisteria in hair  
**History:**Studied under Master Pakku, Huu(Swamp Bender), and Hama (Blood Bender)

**Name:** Shadow Darkstar  
**Age:** 23  
**Element Affiliation:**Fire  
**Height:** 6' 1"  
**Hair Color:**Dark Silver  
**Skin Color:** Tan  
**Eye Color:** Blood red  
**Clothing:** Black Tattered Jeans a Dark gray shirt and a Black Jacket over it  
**Weapons:**A Dual Blade  
**Special Moves: **Black Fire Bending  
**Ability's:** Great at staring  
**Accessories:** A skull necklace that seems to glow.  
**Pets:** Demonic Oversized Crow  
**Family:** Tockz Procs(Brother)(Alive) and Doesn't know about his parents.  
**Some History:** Taught by Master Devoritus, Who discovered his Black Fire Bending talent

**Name:** Kaiji Haru.  
**Age:** 16.  
**Element Affiliation:** Air.  
**Height:** 5'7".  
**Skin Color:** Tan.  
**Eye Color:** Crimson Red.  
**Clothing:** These cloths but without the chain .  
**Weapons: **A long stick.  
**Special Moves: **

Air Barrier: This is a more powerful defensive technique where the entire body is surrounded by a dome of air that deflects attacks from all directions.  
Enhanced Speed: Airbenders enhance their movement in battle; they can run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around them and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind themselves to propel them forward.  
Enhanced Agility: Air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. Airbenders jump high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. The constant movement required by this art makes airbenders naturally flexible and agile.  
Breath of Wind: Very similar to the standard air jet but created from the mouth and lungs. It requires extremely good breath control to employ effectively. Size and focus is more easily controlled, including narrow jets that can strike targets as small as insects, to large gale force gusts capable of cooling magma into solidified rock.  
Air Blades: A more offensive move than is typical of Airbending principle, this involves a focus slicing air current that can cut through stone or timber with relative ease. This is frequently conjured with a staff rather than the body, using the narrow profile of the object to create a more focused and precise air movement. This move could prove fatal if used on an individual.  
Air Punch/Kick: Another more offensive move than is typical of airbending discipline, air punches or air kicks are small, compressed formations of air that can be fired off the fists or feet of an airbender. This is similar to many firebending abilities and the air blast, yet in the sense that it involves the firing of compressed or solidified air at an enemy in a non-continuous fashion i.e. the bender does not create a single great stream of air.  
Air Blast: A more offensive move involving a direct pulse or jet of almost solid wind from the hands or feet. The force of the attack is generated more from the bender's own power rather than assisted by momentum. This direct blast can reach further with greater accuracy and is used to inflict greater damage.

**Pets:** A dog.  
**Family: **Unknown.  
**Some History: **Not much of him is known about his family but some of his childhood only, s

**Name:** Ojike Gyoushou(means Fear Monger in japanese)

**Age: **17

**Element Affiliation:** Earth

**Height:** 5,6

**Hair Color:** Light brown and short

**Skin Color:** Pale

**Eye Color:** Black with white pupils

**Clothing:** Dark green loose vest,Ripped leaves that go over hands,Saggy pants.

**Weapons:**Spiked Metal Wrist and Ansel band.

**Special Moves:** Metal Bending,

Tunneling(like digging underground at a high speed so i disappear and so the ground falls under my opponent while underground spikes and projectile can be shot out of the floor but i cant see so they are more random then anything),

Earth Armor(Condensed earth covers my body making it a lot harder to get to my skin but i bend it so it moves with my body making it so the weight do sent affect me as much),

Spike Eruption(spikes Blow up off the ground or my armor and then shoot into air),Earth balls(condensed earth balls that i fling at you and explode into thin dust in the air near the person possible temp blind),

Earth fissures making the ground unstable to step on garbing at your foot and whatnot,,

Ground Manipulation make towers come out of ground so its harder to see and to stand,

Quicksand(speaks for itself),I can metal bend the spikes on my wrists into objects projectiles Etc.

**Accessories:** Black Chocker.

**Pets:**A Monkey (Named Fufu)

**Family:** (father)Rojin Gyoushou, (mother) Haro Gyoushou

**Some History: **I was born a poor boy who showed great earth bending powers i was outcasted all my life and taken into the palace as a body guard after being seen in a street fight.


	3. Drawing the balls!

Sorry for the Short chapter before and sorry for this one, I hope you enjoy.

Thanks!

Sincerely

BlitzKrieg

Drawing

Camera 14: Flicks to The Boulder again, yelling "NOW, THE BOULDER HAS A VELVET BAG AND IN THIS BAG ARE NUMBERS AND WHEN THEY DRAW A NUMBER OUT IF A PERSON DRAWS THE SAME NUMBER AS ANOTHER PERSON, THAT IS THEIR OPPONENT." talking to the crowd.

Camera15:a beautiful woman walks to Shiro first holding out the bag, he slowly reaches in and pulls out a small red ball with a golden "1" on it. he shows the camera the ball and smiles. "SHIRO PULLED OUT A ONE!" He yells with delight. The bag woman steps to Ojike holding it out, his eyes flick to her face as his hand slid in to the bag pulling a black ball with a golden 3 on it "AND OJIKE IS IN THE 3RD FIGHT?" The women walks over to Ka, holding out the bag. she moves her small hand in to the bag feeling around and pulls out a black ball with golden 3 on it, She shows the ball to the camera with a Happy look "LOOKS LIKES KA WILL BE IN THE THIRD FIGHT." The bag woman slides to Tockz, he thrust his hand in to the bag and pulls out a blue ball with a number 2 on it. he thrust it at the camera smiling confident as ever. "TOCKZ PULLED A 2!" he roared as the crowd went wild.

Camera16:The Bag lady shimmies over to Shadow, He winks and blows a kiss at the bag lady who blushes in return. he slides his hand down the woman's hand and in to the bag pulling a red number one, Same as Shiro's "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE THE FIRST FIGHTERS!" he points to Shiro and Shadow "YOU TWO WILL FIGHT FIRST!" the crowd went in to chaos as they find who they get to watch fight first. The blushing bag lady walks over to Kaiji and holds out the bag, he reaches in pulling out a blue 2 " WE HAVE OUR SECOND BATTLE!" Point to Tockz and Kaiji. Then he points at Ojike and Ka "AND OUR THRID FIGHT!" The crowd roars knowing their fights. "NOW WE WILL HAVE A BRIEF TIME TO LET THE FIGHTERS PREPARE FOR THE FIGHTS" he yells as the crowd slightly groans.

HoverCAM1: Inside the fighter tent, Shiro is putting on his leather studded gauntlets and stretching, he bends a little to make sure his moves are precise and final. he thinks "One slip up.. I am gone" Shiro sits down to meditate for a few minuets, but as he sits, his badger mole waddles over to him and sits in his lap. "Hey Kar!" he smiles as he pets his head slightly cuddling him, Kar wiggles a little enjoying the affection. "My fight is up first, Wish me luck!" he smiles as kar licks his cheek "That works" getting up and letting Kar go.

HoverCAM2:Inside in dark red and black tent, Shadow dash past a large tree trunk, and it slides in to 3 pieces. "Yep!, they are sharp enough" he says as he flexes his wrist and the blades hide. "I have not been in a tournament in forever! Can't wait to kick this baby off!"  
He crouches and then punches at the sliced wood lighting the tent with a small blaze, the wood ignites and slowly burns. He smiles as he closes his eyes and then punches again shooting a ink black jet of fire at the wood turning it to ash in seconds. a Large crow lands infront of the tent and Kaws loudly. "FLUFFY!" Shadow squeals as he runs out side to hug his giant demonic bird. "Where have you been you naughty birdy" Fluffy just kaws and nuzzles shadow. "I'm about to fight a earth-bender. Never fought one before. so lets hope I can do this right." Fluffy kaws again and takes flight hovering over the arena "oh that naughty birdy"


	4. First Fight of the Tournament!

Fight One

Camera1: Looks high in to the sky seeing a Large crow fly around lazily, it panes down seeing the rocky outcrop of the battle field with the rock piller high in the middle, The Boulder "WELL ARE YOU READY?" The crowd responds with a burst of energy. Foaming at the mouth guy, foams at the mouth why yelling before hitting the ground " THE BOULDER CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Crowd roars again. "THATS BETTER!"

Camera2: Split shot on the Earth Nation symbol on the flap of the tent, and the Fire Nation symbol on the flap of the other tent "COME OUT FIGHTERS! AND TAKE YOUR PLACES!"  
Shiro and Shadow both step out from under the flap. Shrio is in a Green loose vest, and large open leg hole shorts with leather studded gauntlets and leather shin pads. As he steps out, he starts to stretch getting ready for large amounts of activity. Shadow steps out and smiles and waves to the camera whipping the crowd in to a louder frenzy of cheering and a mixture of booing. He blows kisses to the Fire Nation Attendances. _"Either way out of this.. I am getting laid."_ he thinks as he winks at another attendant.

Camera3:"YOU TWO?" The Boulder pointing at them "ON EITHER SIDE OF THE FIELD!"The both walk to either side of a large patch of grass and flowers. "NOW WHEN YOU HEAR THE HORN, FIGHT"

HoverCAM1:Aerial shot from above seeing the whole field and its glory.

HoverCAM2:Close shots of shadow and Shiro standing waiting for the horn. A gust of wind whips by rustling the flowers and and grass. a Loud Horn goes off and the crowd cheers wildly. Shiro starts quickly but taking a horse stance as he pulls a column of stone under his Opponent to propel him upward.

HoverCAM3:Shadow takes his height to attack, sending glowing red jets of flame at Shiro. He notices it coming and makes a rock tent to block the flames, but a flames get around it and lick at his hands. he cringes and starts to get angry, he knows shadow should be on his decent now and near his tent, he makes the tent erupt sending sharp spikes out in every direction.

HoverCAM4:The spikes headed for the crowd, a group of earth-benders bend large sheets of rock up to catch them and then sink it back down.

HoverCAM5:Shadow is caught in the leg with a large spike, he hits the ground and rolls to his back gripping the spike. "Son of a Bitch!" he yells as he starts to pull out the spike, he takes it out and throws it on the ground next to him, he lights his hand and cauterizing the wound shut. he groans as he rolls on to his knees. "Ok.. No more mister nice guy.." he stands up limping slightly as he closes his eyes as concentrates, he punches 5 times in quick succession sending Large burst of black flames at Shiro.

HoverCAM6:Shrio jumps to one side, but one of the flames licks his left ankle burning it badly. Shrio growls in anger as he takes a horse stance wincing at his left ankle but pushing through anyway. punching both fist at the ground, bring his left hand up over his shoulder and then doing it with his right. The ground start to rumble and crack under Shadow. It opens quickly showing nothing but a black abyss echoing as rocks crumble away and fall in to the pit. Shadow reacting quickly jumps to one of the edges and watches it open. "Holy shi-" he was cut off as as Shiro lifted his left leg and stomping down hard, repeating with his right. He stomps repeated as he starts to break the edges under Shadow, and every time Shadow stepped back. another 5 foot would break away. Making the hole larger each time as a hungry beast claws at its prey, trying to take it in.

HoverCAM7:Shadow slips and starts to fall in, he grips the walls hard clawing quickly as he can, but the edges start to break away. His life flashes before his eyes as he starts to fall. Shadow blinks as his body reacts, Black flames shoot out of his feet and hands propelling him upward like a jet engine taking off. Shiro seeing what is happening starts to bring his hands together to close the Fissure.

HoverCAM8:Just as the fissure slams shut, Shadow slips out with nothing, expect being covered with sand. He stands up taking stance, Shiro settles in to his horse stance. Shadow says "This is amazing to me, I have never met a earth bender let alone fight one." he smiles as he starts to move to generate lightning. Shiro seeing what is about to happen, slams a earth tent around him and sits down on the ground to hold the tent steady, he feels the vibrations on the ground from his opponent.

Shadow repeats the motions as black wisps of electricity start to build around his body. "THAT TENT WON'T HELP YOU!" He yells as he pools his strength and release the black ray at the tent. It hits and seems to dissipate. Shiro doesn't move but the silence is broken by a large explosion ripping through the arena. The earth tent is gone, but Shiro is sitting on the ground not hurt but shaken. He opens his eyes staring at Shadow, Shrio starts to move his fingers like a child does when he recites "Incy-wincy spider" Little pebbles around shadow start to creep up his legs rooting him to the ground. Shiro springs to his feet, and walks up to Shadow getting in his face. "You know.. You will not win.." he says as the rocks creep on to Shadows hands and body not letting him move. Shadow winces as the rocks press his arms against his body and his feet locked to the ground. He release jets of flame to break the rock off, but to no avail. "You will die here." Shiro says with a nasty look as he start to bring his hands closer together. Shadow feeling what he is doing starts to let out a yell "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME?" Shiro lets out the pressure "Admit defeat." Shadow yells out to the referee "I GIVE!" Shiro lets the rock fall to the ground as he starts to walk off arena and back to his tent to heal his burn.


	5. Intermission

Camera's Reset

Intermission

HoverCAM1:Shiro calmly walks in to his tent seeing Kar sitting on his bed. He sits down on a Dark green chair and lowers his head in to his hands. "Kar... I a-almost.. killed someone." The blind badger-mole perked up to hearing his name but did not react. Shiro start to sob quietly but then stop clenching his fist tightly "No.. I have to win.. for my brother.. and Ba Sing Se."

HoverCAM1:Flicks to the door "Hello?" a attendances lady was at the door caring a large bowl of water and bandages. "Oh yes.. please come in." he said wiping his eyes and face quickly before the lady noticed. "Hi, I am Lesta, I am sent to heal your burn." Shiro looking up and seeing a beautiful face as body with it. "Y-yes please" stammering at her beauty, as he put his leg up on the stool in front of him. She giggles as she set the water down and dipped her hand in to it as it start to glow. Shiro sits back and let Lesta heal his burn. "Wow." Shiro perks up looking at her. "What?" Lesta looks up at him with a grimace "That fire must have been hot! Your leg is in pretty bad shape. Good thing you don't have to battle for awhile we need the time." He smiled "that bad?" She nodded in return as she closed her eyes and concentrated, the water glove glows brighter filling the whole tent with a eerie blue light. "Then it was a good fight?" He said in a dull whisper enjoying the cooling water on his skin. "Very much, everyone thought he had you when he shot the lightning." he closed his eyes saying again in a whisper "thought he did too" as he his slightly fell forward in to a quite sleep. "Sleep well, you have more fighting to come" she whispered as she dipped her hand in to the water again and reapplying the glove.

Over in Shadow's tent.

HoverCAM2:Shadow was hauled in on a stretcher setting him down on his bed and sliding him over slowly. He groaned "The punk is lucky." saying to anyone who would care to hear. Three ladies walk over to him, all carrying a large bowl of water, they start to cut his clothing off other then his under warps. They dip there hands in to the water gathering the water in to a healing glove. Two of the ladies start healing his spike wound on his thigh. The other lady was healing general cuts and bruises left from the rocks. "If.. If I only would have put more power in to the shot, I would have got him." A dark voice sounding like it is coming from every direction says "I thought I trained you better then this Shadow" Shadow instantly knows who it was and sat up a little to still bow to his master. " I am sorry Master Devoritus, I am sorry I failed you." a shadow appears out of no where with a tall man with long slick black hair and piercing red eyes. "No matter my young pupil we have next year" he smiles but it seemed slightly evil. "Yes sir." scowling knowing his training will be amp-ed up ten fold to make up for this year.

HoverCAM3: Large aerial shot of the arena and the destruction that was unleashed upon it. "EVERYONE WHO JUST WITNESSED THAT FIGHT YOU CAN UNGLUE FROM YOUR SEATS NOW!" The Boulder yells as he takes his place on top of a stone pillar in the middle of the arena. "IF YOU LOVED THAT FIGHT, WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE? WE WILL BE TAKING A INTERMISSION TO CLEAN UP THE FIELD. FOR THE AUDIENCE THIS WOULD BE THE TIME TO GO GET MORE SNACKS OR MAYBE PLACE YOUR BETS. OUR NEXT FIGHT IS TOCKZ PROCS VS. KAIJI HARU!" He yells to the crowd, and the crows gos ballistic ready for the next fight, people are seen rushing to do there task before the fight.

AN: hope you all like it so far. I know a lot of Plot stuff Is happening, but right now, Shadow is done for the time being. Shiro will be showing up more since he is in the Final. (the Final will be a 3 way fight.) So Lets see what happens to Shiro and Shadow


End file.
